


Pillow Queen

by SerotoninShift



Series: Set the Night on Fire [4]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lio Fotia, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Service Top Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: “I’m gonna wreck you,” Lio mumbles.“No you’re not,” Galo says fondly. “You’re practically asleep. You can barely keep your eyes open right now.”“Shit,” Lio says. “I’m horny, though.”~ in which ~Lio is exhausted from a long day, but still wants to mess around. Galo has a solution to this problem.Edit: now featuring art by ShameCorner!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Set the Night on Fire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576615
Comments: 36
Kudos: 599





	Pillow Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Ichiman (Ichiwrites) and Moshimochi for loads of help and ideas! Could not have done it without y'all and your huge brains!

Galo is enjoying the last dregs of his day off, playing a video game at close to ten at night, when he gets a text from Lio.

 _can I come over?_ the text says.

 _Yes!_ Galo texts back immediately. _I even have lasagna. Want me to come pick you up?_

_no dont worry about it i can get a ride with remi he’s leaving soon_

_Are you at WORK?_

_i had to finish some stuff_

_MAN. Yeah come over_

_i hope yr ready ;)_

_For what? ;)_

_i’m gonna_

The text ends there. Galo waits for a long moment.

 _Lio?_ he sends.

_sorry wrong button, getting in car now c u soon ;)_

Sweet. Galo turns off the video game and makes sure the sheets on the bed are clean enough to pass muster. He tidies up the books he scattered on the couch, and puts away the laundry he left half-folded earlier in the day when he decided video games were more important. By the time the doorbell rings, his apartment looks pretty decent. Galo buzzes Lio in and smiles when he hears his light steps on the stairs. He opens the apartment door just as Lio is climbing onto the landing. Lio smiles up at him. He looks _exhausted,_ dark circles under his eyes. 

“Hey, Galo,” he says, and leans up on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Galo’s lips. Galo ushers him into the apartment, shuts the door.

“What happened to _you?”_ Galo says, taking his hand and leading him over to the counter, where a generous portion of lasagna, fresh out of the microwave, is steaming on a plate. Lio sits on one of the barstools, shoots Galo a grateful look, and digs in.

“I was working on another grant proposal,” he says between bites. “This is the biggest one yet. It’s to an international foundation. It could really make all the difference, but I didn’t find out about it until last week and it’s due at midnight.”

Galo laughs. “You got it in, though, right? And with two whole hours to spare,” he says. “No worries.”

Lio laughs in turn. He seems cheerful, despite his haggard appearance. “Yeah, it’s all turned in, nothing I can do now but hope,” he says. “Cross your fingers for us.”

“I don’t need to,” Galo says, waving a hand airily. “With _you_ working on it, it’s in the bag.” Lio laughs again.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” he says, and shovels the last bite of lasagna into his mouth. “Dis really goo’,” he says around the mouthful. Galo puffs up.

“I made the sauce myself,” he says. Lio swallows the mouthful.

“Truly,” he says, “you are a man of many talents.” Galo puffs up even more, proud, and then laughs as Lio yawns hugely.

“C’mon, firefly,” Galo says. “Let’s get you to bed.”

***

Lio barely gets his shoes off before collapsing onto the mattress. Galo does a bit of a better job, stripping down to his boxers before climbing into the bed. Lio slings an arm over him and starts kissing him, slow and sloppy. He runs a hand down Galo's chest.

“You ready?” Lio says.

“For what?” Galo says, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m gonna wreck you,” Lio mumbles.

“No you’re not,” Galo says fondly. “You’re practically asleep. You can barely keep your eyes open right now.”

“Shit,” Lio says. “I’m horny, though.”

Galo squeezes Lio’s butt.

“Sexy little demon,” he says. “You just can’t get enough of my matoi.”

“Now, less horny,” Lio says disapprovingly. Then, even though he tries to hold it back, he yawns again. Galo laughs and kisses him.

“You’re beat, firefly,” Galo says. “You couldn’t wreck a _pancake_ right now, much less _me._ But I have an idea. If you really still wanna get busy, maybe you can let me be in charge this time?”

Lio gives him a slightly suspicious look.

“I know you don’t want to get tied up or held down or anything like that,” Galo says hurriedly. “I wouldn’t do that. But you can use the stoplight system we already have, and just let me… do other stuff? You don’t always have to take the lead.”

Lio frowns. “Do I boss you around too much?” he asks.

“Firefly, I _like_ it when you boss me around. All I’m saying is… you should get a chance to just relax and let me take care of you.”

“Huh,” Lio says, eyes widening. “You… don’t mind?”

 _"Mind?_ I’d love that! I wanna spoil you, firefly,” Galo says. “Let me be sweet to you.”

“Oh,” Lio breathes. He leans forward and nuzzles Galo’s neck. “Okay,” he says, and then lays back on the pillow and closes his eyes, like he trusts Galo completely. Galo’s heart stutters in his chest. He looks down at Lio, lying still and cool on Galo’s zebra-print sheets, and his mind goes completely blank. 

Galo looks around frantically, trying to figure out what to do next. His eyes light on a little bottle on the nightstand with a picture of a rose on it. Lio has taken to using a lot of fancy skin-care products; he told Galo he enjoys trying them out, since he didn’t have much chance to use anything like that back when he was living in the camps, or on the run in the desert. Galo is rescued from his brain shutdown by sudden inspiration.

“Lio,” he says, leaning over and reaching for the bottle, “I’m going to pamper the hell out of you.” He sets the lotion on the bed within easy reach, then slides his hands under the hem of Lio’s shirt. “Here. Shirt off,” he says.

Lio lifts his arms obligingly, helps Galo pull the loose t-shirt off over his head. Galo picks up the bottle and unscrews the lid, releasing a faint scent of roses. Lio cracks an eye open.

“Is that my Lancôme?” he says. Galo looks at the bottle.

 _Lancôme,_ the label says.

“Yes,” Galo confirms, “and I’m going to rub it all over you. That’s what it’s for, right?”

Lio chuckles. “Right you are. Carry on,” he says, and closes his eye again.

Galo gently rubs the lotion into Lio’s chest, his soft, pale stomach. He tugs his pants and underwear off, rubs the lotion into Lio’s calves and thighs, massages his feet, then works his way back up Lio’s torso, to his shoulders and arms. Lio’s dick is half hard, but Galo doesn’t pay attention to it yet; first he has to get the rest of Lio completely relaxed.

When he’s gotten Lio’s front side pretty well lotioned up, he sits back a little.

“Roll over for me?” he says.

Lio flutters his eyes open, smiles at Galo, and yawns again. “I’m not up to it,” he says. “You’ll have to manhandle me.”

“Oh! I see how it is. You’re really taking this pillow queen thing seriously,” Galo says.

“I don’t do anything by halves,” Lio says. “You want to spoil me, Galo Thymos, then by god I am going to _lie here_ and let you do just that.”

“Alright!” Galo says. “I’m here to serve! I’ll take care of you, firefly, don’t worry.”

“I always worry,” Lio says, laughing softly. “It’s my nature. But if you want me to relax, I’ll give it a shot.” Galo’s heart stutters again. He’s going to make Lio more relaxed than anyone has ever been in the history of relaxation.

He gets another pillow, puts it next to Lio’s head, and then gently rolls him over onto his stomach. Lio lets Galo move him, and then hugs the pillow under his head, letting out a gusty, contented little sigh. Galo swings a leg over him, straddling his slim hips. He scoops out another dab of lotion, starts massaging it into the backs of Lio’s shoulders.

“Oh,” Lio says. “That feels nice.” He sounds kind of surprised. Galo scoffs.

“I know what I’m doing,” he says. “This is all part of the full service Galo Thymos package.”

“That package comes with a lot of perks,” Lio says, and he sounds appreciative. Galo grins, starts working his way down Lio’s back.

By the time he’s finished, he’s pretty sure he’s done a good job; Lio is completely pliant between his thighs, sleepy and loose-limbed. Galo leans down and plants a kiss on his head.

“There you go, firefly,” he says. “One full-body pampering, brought to you courtesy of the world’s number one firefighter. I’m more than a pretty face after all.”

“Mmm,” Lio says. He sounds happy. “Galo,” he murmurs.

“Hm?” Galo tilts his head close to Lio’s mouth to hear better.

“I want you to fuck me,” Lio whispers.

Galo flushes.

“Well!” he says. “That can _also_ be part of the full service package! But don’t feel like you have to do anything! This is all about _you_ right now.”

“Don’t worry,” Lio says, smiling sleepily, “I think you fucking me will work out for both of us. You think I _wouldn’t_ get off, being pounded by your ridiculously large cock? It’ll make me come so hard.”

 _“God,_ you have a dirty mouth,” Galo says. “Never stop. You sure?”

“Yes, I’m completely sure.”

“Okay, I can do that.”

“I’m all ready for you,” Lio says. “I showered and everything in the locker room after work. I was thinking about riding you.”

“Oh,” Galo says, face getting even hotter.

“But this is nice, too,” Lio says drowsily into the pillow.

Galo looks down at Lio, lying there so yielding under his hands, and decides to try something he’s been thinking about, but hasn’t worked up the nerve to actually do until now. He scoots down the bed a bit.

“Lio,” he announces, “before we do that, get ready for something different.”

“Oh?” Lio says. Galo grabs one of Lio’s asscheeks in each hand and kneads them a little, then spreads them, leans down, and swipes his tongue over Lio’s hole.

“Mf!” Lio says into the pillow. Galo raises his head.

“That okay?” he asks.

“Yes,” Lio says, a little shakily. “If you want to…”

 _“Hell_ yeah,” Galo says, gratified by the tremor in Lio’s voice, and buries his face between Lio’s asscheeks, working his tongue around the little pink pucker enthusiastically. Lio makes a strangled noise into the pillow.

Galo, intrigued, slows down a bit, letting his tongue trail around the rim of Lio’s hole, then swiping his tongue across it again. That gets another great noise out of Lio, so Galo repeats the pattern a few times, holding Lio’s asscheeks firmly and reveling in the way Lio trembles faintly under his hands.

Finally, Lio squirms and says, “Galo, _please,_ I… need you to… I need you.” Galo definitely isn’t used to hearing Lio beg like that. His dick throbs.

“I got you,” he says, reaching for the lube. He slicks his fingers and presses one against Lio’s entrance, starts working it slowly into Lio’s tight warmth. Lio shudders as Galo opens him gradually, adds another finger. Then, with another flash of inspiration, Galo leans down and licks around the rim of Lio’s hole where it’s stretched open by his fingers.

The lube tastes a little funny, but it’s worth it for the absolutely _wrecked_ noise Lio makes. Galo lifts his head.

“You like that, huh?” he says, smiling smugly. Lio twists his head around to look at him, and his pupils are _huge,_ his cheeks red.

“I knew… I knew you could figure out something useful to do with that mouth of yours,” Lio says, but the sass is a little diluted by the way his voice wavers.

Galo laughs. “Smartass,” he says fondly, and dips his head back down.

He keeps working Lio open with his fingers, and teasing him with his tongue, until Lio is panting out soft exhortations, “Galo, now, c’mon, please, _now,”_ and Galo didn’t think he’d ever hear rebel leader Lio Fotia begging shamelessly for his cock, but it’s happening and it’s wildly hot. 

Galo can’t help himself; he draws it out a little, pulling his boxers off and slicking himself up with lube, kneeling over Lio with his knees framing Lio’s thighs, and then pausing with the head of his dick at Lio’s entrance.

“This what you want, firefly?” he teases gently. Lio _groans,_ a low sound of frustration, and grinds back against Galo’s dick, which slips off-target and slides between Lio’s asscheeks.

“Whoa, careful,” Galo says, one hand on Lio’s lower back, the other repositioning himself at Lio’s entrance. “You relax and let me do this my way.”

“Fuck,” Lio says, but he stills.

“Good,” Galo says, and pushes, and the head of his dick slips in. He stops.

“AH!” Lio says. “You… ! C’ _mon!”_

Lio feels hot and tight and so good clenched around him, but Galo restrains himself, easing in slowly. “You know,” he says breathlessly, “you can be very impatient sometimes, firefly. You’re not doing any of the work tonight. _I_ am. Your only job is to lie here and take it, even if I just want to give it to you nice and slow.”

Lio says something incoherent and desperate into the pillow. Galo leans down and kisses the back of Lio’s neck. Lio shivers. 

As Galo slowly eases the rest of the way in, he’s careful not to put too much weight on Lio; he doesn’t want him to feel trapped. He holds himself up on one arm and uses his other hand to stroke Lio’s back.

 _“Mmm,”_ Lio says, hugging the pillow.

“Feel okay?” Galo asks.

“Mn, yes, Galo please, please _move,_ fuck me…”

Galo chuckles a little. “I’m getting there,” he says, and slowly draws back, then pushes forward again. Lio gasps.

Galo gently, steadily rocks into him, keeping the rhythm slow and easy. Lio squirms and pants underneath him, moaning into the pillow. Galo leans down and whispers into his ear, still stroking his back.

“Let me take care of you, beautiful,” Galo says. “Let me give you what you need. You feel good?”

 _“Yes,”_ Lio whispers, voice low and helpless.

“That’s what I wanna hear,” Galo says, and keeps going.

He loses track of everything except the slow, slick slide of his cock into Lio, Lio’s breathy little noises. The world is hazy and soft-edged and warm; it feels good to do this for Lio, to focus on him, and when Galo does something that gets a particularly nice moan or sharp gasp, he tries to repeat it, concentrating on making Lio feel amazing. After a while, Lio’s soft sounds get higher-pitched, almost frantic, and Galo leans down and bites his shoulder gently.

“Wanna make you come,” Galo says. “You think you could come like this?”

“Oh god yes,” Lio gasps.

“Good,” Galo says. “Let me make you feel good. I could do this for you all night, love, just fuck you nice and gentle like this as long as you want. I’m gonna…”

 _“Galo,”_ Lio interrupts, hands clutching the pillow, “Galo, I, hn, I, I think I… _fuck!”_ The last word is overtaken by a full-body shudder and Galo gasps as Lio tightens around him, letting out a high, exquisite moan as he comes.

 _“Yeah,”_ Galo says into the back of Lio’s neck. “That’s it, love, that’s it.” He slows down as Lio shudders, stroking his back, easing him through it. He stops moving as Lio falls still, kisses the nape of his neck, just below his hairline. He lets his lips linger there as they lie still for a long moment.

“So gorgeous, firefly,” Galo says reverently into Lio’s neck. 

Lio makes a little hiccuping noise into the pillow. 

Galo’s stomach drops through the floor. 

“Lio?” he says softly. 

“Yes?” Lio says without raising his head. 

Galo carefully, slowly pulls out, drops onto his side next to Lio.

“What are you doing?” Lio asks the pillow.

“Lio, turn over for me?” Galo says. 

“...Why?” Lio says after a moment. 

“I want to see your face,” Galo says.

“Galo, I’m fine, don’t worry. I…” Lio makes the little hiccuping noise again. Galo’s stomach feels like it’s been sucked past the event horizon of a black hole. 

“Did I hurt you?” he says, and he can’t keep the distress out of his voice. “Firefly, what’s wrong?” Lio clutches the pillow and makes the noise again, and it’s definitely a sob. If Galo messed this up he might have to go out to Prometh Lake, dig a hole in the ground, get in the hole, and stay there for the rest of his life. 

But Lio rolls over halfway, onto his side facing Galo. His eyes are wet, but he’s looking at Galo with an intent expression that doesn’t look hurt, or angry, or sad. 

“Sorry,” Lio says. “I just love you so much.” 

Galo lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, slumps forward and rests his head on Lio’s shoulder, relief flooding his body. 

“I thought I did something wrong,” Galo says. “Don’t scare me like that, firefly.”

“Sorry,” Lio says again. “It’s stupid. I don’t know why I’m…” He hiccups again. “You just… I didn’t think I could… I didn’t think I could feel this way.”

“What way?” Galo says softly, looking up.

Lio’s pink eyes, wet and red-rimmed and piercing, fix on Galo’s. 

“Safe,” Lio says.

“Oh,” Galo says, stricken, “firefly,” and gathers him to his chest.

“‘M sorry,” Lio says again, muffled. 

“No sorry,” Galo says, holding him. “Ain’t no sorry, love.”

Lio cries a little, into Galo’s chest. Just small, hiccuping sobs and a few tears. Galo runs his hand repetitively through Lio’s hair and makes little shushing noises, trying to be soothing. He’s gratified when it seems to work and Lio slowly relaxes again. The hiccups stop. Galo kisses Lio’s forehead, smooths his hair back into place. Lio sighs, slumping into Galo’s embrace. Galo kisses his forehead again.

Then Lio tenses up just fractionally. “Mmn,” he says, a little wrinkle forming between his eyebrows.

“What?” Galo asks.

“‘M fallin’ asleep,” Lio says. He sounds angry about it.

“You're allowed to fall asleep, love,” Galo says softly, amused. 

“But you didn’...” Lio mumbles. “I wanna take care of you.”

“Shh,” Galo says. “I’m fine. You can take care of me in the morning. Go to sleep, firefly.”

“Mmmnn,” Lio says grumpily, but he relaxes against Galo’s chest. “M’kay,” Lio says. “In the mornin'. I’m gonna…” He trails off. Galo rubs little circles into his back, and it’s not very long until Lio’s breath slows and evens out.

When Galo is sure Lio is asleep, he pulls back and looks at him. The wrinkle is gone from between Lio’s eyebrows, his face peaceful. Galo knows he won’t be able to smooth out every wrinkle. But as he switches off the light and pulls the covers around them both, he swears to make himself the safest place he knows how. 

***

Galo wakes up because Lio is kissing him; pressing his lips gently against Galo’s, slow, sweet, lingering.

“Mm,” Galo says, and Lio deepens the kiss, letting his tongue slip between Galo’s lips and into his mouth.

 _“Mm,”_ Galo says enthusiastically. Lio kisses him for a long time, exploring Galo’s mouth with his tongue, and Galo happily lets him. Lio finally pulls back, and his hair is messed up and he has sleep junk in the corners of his eyes and Galo would absolutely die for him.

“Galo,” Lio says, trailing one hand up Galo’s chest.

“Yeah?” Galo says.

“I slept very well last night,” Lio says.

“Good!” Galo says.

“I’m sorry I passed out on you like that, though,” Lio says seriously. “I was thinking we could get in the shower and I could make it up to you?”

“Well, if you insist!” Galo says cheerfully.

Lio smirks. “I definitely insist,” he says. Then he looks away, a little shy. “Thank you for taking such good care of me,” he says softly. 

“Any time, love. You know I’m here for you.”

“I know,” Lio says. And he sounds… _certain._ It makes Galo’s heart leap. Then Lio looks back at him through his eyelashes with his wicked half-smile. “And I’m looking forward to showing you _exactly_ how much I appreciate it,” he says.

“Well!” Galo says. “Okay then!”

***

They use up all the hot water and break the shower curtain rod. It’s totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhzEsb2tNbI)
> 
> Find me on Twitter @SerotoninShift
> 
> [ShameCorner](https://twitter.com/ShameCornerArt) drew some awesome hot art of this!! *SCREAMS*  
>   
> 


End file.
